


In Our Hearts Always

by SuperLemonSealaa



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is older, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Gen, M/M, New Baby, Photography, Sad gays, everyone is sad, forward in time, good for him, i am trying my best, i love jason with all my heart, jason also has friends, jason has a gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLemonSealaa/pseuds/SuperLemonSealaa
Summary: This is a few years into the future. Jason has a wife and is about to have a kid. Marvin is depressed and sick. Trina is ok. Mendel is Mendel. Erica is the name I chose for Mendel and Trina's child. The lesbians are wives! :D That's all you most know!





	In Our Hearts Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I saw LA Falsettos and- I love them all so much! OG cast is always my fave though. Hopefully I don't abandon this like my many other children... I won't! Hopefully.

 Another sleepless night. Jason didn't realize it until his wife entered the kitchen. Of course, there is always something racing in his mind. He never knows what or why, but it occurs randomly. A figure of an old friend, or rather.. a loved one. Still, he notices his wife. She's standing there, but why? Perhaps he was talking to himself? Oh god! What if he woke her up with his rambling?

 

 She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Darling, please. Why are you up so early?"

 

 "I have been thinking..a lot." Jason replied, smiling sadly while he turned his step to face her.

 

 She didn't answer. She turned away, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

 

 When she did reply, she simply said with a chuckle, "Perhaps you should try not thinking."

 

 She filled her cup with tap water, drinking it slowly. As she finished, she poured herself another. Humming a strange tune under her breath. It made Jason feel at peace, for some reason. Jason liked her voice. It calmed him down. That's why he liked it so much, it made him happy to feel calm. Why isn't he now?

 

 Jason couldn't admit the fact, he had to fake his confidence. There was no point in being sensitive, at least not now. Tonight wasn't the night to tell her what was really in his mind.

 

 "Suppose you are right." He got up, walking up to her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

 

 He then reached for a cup, going to brew himself some coffee. His wife yawned, she placed her mug in the sink, despite her only filling it with water. Before she left, she wrapped her arms around Jason. 

 

 She whispered in his ear, "Of course I am." before leaving him in the kitchen once again.

 

____

 

  Marvin wasn't the same after the death. He never will be, Mendel had said when Jason was younger. It's fine, because everything is fine. Jason didn't care about it at all, he ignored it all. What else was there to do? He was gone.

 

  "Jason, I-I think this call is for you." His wife called out to him, handing him the phone. Her eyes were dipped in red, she looked like a corpse. She left the room before Jason could ask about it.

 

  "Jason? Hello, Jason this is-" 

 

  It was Erica, Jason's little sister. Why was she calling at this time? They haven't spoken for weeks and, honestly, Jason liked it that way. She wasn't mean or uncomfortable to be around. She was just a know-it-all, she likes to pretend she is smarter than she actually is. It gets quite annoying after a while. Just because she doesn't have to carry trauma around like a rock doesn't mean shit.

 

  "Erica, hi. What do you want?" Jason answered, sharply. 

 

  "Holy shit, what? I can't talk to my brother?" 

 

  "No, it's not that- I- what do you need, then." 

 

  "It's about your dad."

 

  Your dad? What a cruel thing to say! Last time I checked we had the same genetics but alright then.

 

  Jason sighed, "You mean our dad." She'll do anything to disconnect herself from our messy family tree.

 

  Erica's voice didn't change, it was a bit.. odd. She would either raise her voice or hang up and wouldn't speak to him for a few more weeks. The phone still being on surprised Jason. 

 

  "No, your dad." She said, "You need to call him now."

 

  Jason, now worried and scared, whispered quietly, "Okay."

 

  He hung up, he felt droplets forming in his eyes. He must stay hopeful, but it was scary to hear her act so serious. Th-this couldn't be happening, nothing bad could- n-no, this was nothing. Everything will be alright, he was sure of it.

 

  "Honey?" Jason called out to her, she seemed so lost and confused.

 

  "Y-yes?" She replied, biting her lip.

 

  "Do you mind taking a trip to New York?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I knew I would forget this so I decided I should just post it to get it out of my system. The next update better be 1,000+ words. I'm not lazy, I swear.


End file.
